


Dreams and Deals

by Koe



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Foe Yay, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: "I've had my fill of violence. Now I'm in the mood for vice."





	Dreams and Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Filling in a missing scene from the movie, at about 1:20 in; the italics are lifted from [canon](http://www.script-o-rama.com/movie_scripts/l/league-of-extraordinary-gentlemen-script.html). This opening was simply too good to pass over. *clenches slash goggles* (Am I the first to write M/Dorian? Better late than never then!)

_M: "Your painting's in your room."_  
  
_Dorian Gray: "In return for the League, that was our deal, and I'm glad to see you honor it."_  
  
_M: "So, what now?"_  
  
_Gray: "London. I've had my fill of violence. Now I'm in the mood for vice."_  
  
_M: "You could stay, share my dream."_  
  
_Gray: "I've lived long enough to see the future become history, professor. Empires crumble. There are no exceptions."_  
  
_M: "You think you're better than me. You forget, I've seen your painting."_

Gray: "And you still offer me to stay and share your dream?"  
  
M: "I care about your... special capabilities; your shadier side is your problem. And I certainly see nothing wrong with the package present. Or its vices."  
  
Gray: "Then I might postpone my return to London a little while longer." He turns with a flourish and moves up until he towers over M's chair. "Care to join me in my room?"  
  
M: "Don't mind if I do."

Gray offers a hand and M lets him pull him up until they're flush against each other.

  
  
When M returns to the study again he's still a little cross eyed, bow legged and grinning: he's so content he gets little shivers from sheer success.  
  
And then for a larger jump, he gets Quatermain's sneer up close to his ear, as if they are mirroring his and Dorian's positions from just a few minutes ago: _"Do not move, M."_ and the cold mouth of a gun kissing his neck.


End file.
